Lily sabe
by justweasley
Summary: lily sabe muchas cosas sobre la magia, pero no sabe de hombres, mejor dicho, no sabe de ese hombre James Potter.... primer fic, sean buenos y lean si¿?
1. lily sabe

es necesario decirlo¿? nada de esto es mio, digo los personajes y demases, esta claro decir que solo es la de gran JK y su mente privilegiada...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Lily, sabe...**

Lily sabe muchas cosas, sabe por ejemplo que encantamiento utilizar para hechizar su pluma o la escoba para que hagan las cosas por ella, sabe también quién inicio una de las tantas revueltas de duendes en el siglo XV, o que ministro de cual país negó la participación de los vampiros en acuerdos mágicos, provocando una guerra civil entre magos.

Lily sabia eso y muchos más, pero sólo era materia, clases y ella en esos momentos quería saber sobre otras cosas, sobre una cosa en particular, **HOMBRES.**

Pero tampoco de cualquier hombre, por que Lily sí podía jactarse de saber mucho de hombres, Lily sabia que severus estaba enamorado de ella, pero que había escogido un camino diametralmente distinto al que a ella le hubiese gustado y para eso no había vuelta atrás, a demás ella solo lo veía como un amigo, un buen amigo, pero de ahí a algo más...uuff! no quería ni imaginárselo; también conocía el más grande y mejor guardado secreto de Remus Lupin y gracias a ese secreto, se habían convertido en grandes amigos, lo que le demostraba a la pelirroja que las amistades hombre-mujer si eran posibles y no tenían que terminar enamorándose uno del otro.

Lily también es capaz de darse cuenta de que Frank Longbottom, estaba profundamente enamorado de alice, pero es demasiado tímido para contárselo, aunque con las miradas que le da, ya todo Hogwarts debe estar en conocimiento de los sentimientos del Gryffindor.

Aunque no es su tipo de chico ni mucho menos, Lily también es capaz de percibir que Sirius Black, no es solo el chico gamberro, arrogante que aparente ser, sino que también es un buen amigo, preocupado de los demás y esa faceta la muestra para ser temido y admirado por sus compañeros, para no sufrir aun más de lo que ya ha padecido por ser el renegado de la familia, una mancha presente y permanente en lema _"Toujours pur". _Y por ultimo también sabe o por lo menos lo presiente, que Peter Pettigrew, tan solo busca un poco de cariño y aceptación, que posee un complejo de inferioridad tan grande que seria capaz de venderle su alma al diablo con tal de sobresalir y salvar su pellejo y eso, la asusta.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Lily no esta conforme con sus conocimientos, porque sobre el único que quiere saber, sobre el único que tiene dudas es EL, dueño de una hermosa sonrisa, de unos ojazos avellanas escondidos detrás de unos lentes redondos, de un pelo azabache revuelto, el dueño de los pensamientos de la Srta. Evans, de la prefecta y premio anual, eran nada mas ni nada menos que James Potter.

Le intrigaba todo de el, quería saber que pensaba cuando volaba a gran velocidad y marcaba un tanto por su equipo, deseaba conocer el olor de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios, en que pensaba cuando besaba a esas niñitas, desabridas- según palabras de Remus y Black- aunque ella era de la misma opinión, mientras internamente la pelirroja rogaba que pensase en ella, anhelaba descubrir que sus manos eran tan cálidas y suaves como las que la atormentaban en sus sueños, pero por sobre todas las cosas necesitaba saber que aun la quería y que su cambio brusco de no invitarla a salir más, se debiera exclusivamente a un cambio de estrategia para hacerse el interesante y no porque abandonaba la batalla de conquistarla, cosa que había logrado hace un par de meses atrás aunque él no se diera ni por enterado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Suspiró, llevaba más de tres horas tumbado en su cama sin hacer nada más que pensar en ella, su princesa, su niña mimada, su prefecta perfecta, su pelirroja, su Lily...

Porque al contrario de Lily, James Potter sabia muchas de la Gryffindor, sabia cuantas pecas había en su rostro, su cara de desilusión cuando Slughorn celebra la poción de Snape más que la de ella, sabe también que ellos solían ser amigos, pero que ella es muy noble y valiente para tomar el camino que ha elegido quejicus y eso los ha separado. Le encanta cuando frunce el ceño porque no entiende una explicación a la primera o cuando Binns habla más rápido de lo que su pluma puede escribir o porqué no decirlo cuando le mira a él, porque él es una de las cosas que le desagradan a Lily y eso, duele.

Duele porque el único que desea es amarla con intensidad, con esa intensidad que aplica en todo tipo de cosas, al proteger a sus amigos, al responder un examen o al marcar para su equipo de quidditch, no recuerda con exactitud cuando comenzó a quererla; pero lo hace sagradamente cada día más aunque no quiera, aunque su mente se lo exija a su corazón, este olímpicamente le desobedece, si hasta para eso el pelinegro era un rebelde.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Son las 11 de la noche y no hay nadie en la sala común de los leones, bueno casi nadie, en una butaca cerca del fuego, que se extinguía, pero que ella ha avivado, se encuentra Lily Evans, premio anual de colegio Hogwarts , esperando a que el señor Potter se digne a volver de su salida nocturna en conjunto con sus tres inseparables mosqueteros, de quien sabe donde...

El retrato en eso se abre y aparecen los cuatro merodeadores caminando en puntillas con un saco de mercancía directamente traída desde Zonko, la transportaban en la noche para no ser vistos por los ojos curiosos y acusadores de sus compañeros y sus maestros.

Buenos chicos, me iré a descansar, me llevo la mercancía a la habitación- Remus tomó el saco que traían consigo y subió al cuarto de los alumnos de 7mo, hasta el momento ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja, puesto que se encontraba de espalda a la entrada de la sala común.

Buenas noches lunaaaticooo- bostezó Sirius- creo que también debo ir a dormir, pero antes bajare a las cocinas por un bocadillo.

Voy contigo canuto, ¡espérame!-Peter salió rápidamente tras el morocho.

De esta manera solo quedaron Lily y James en la sala común; Evans v/s Potter; pelirroja contra pelinegro, frente a frente.

Lily sabia que había llegado el momento de actuar, de esa noche no pasaba en que Lily resolviera todas sus dudas, en que la chica por fin supiera toda la verdad de él, de James.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola! fic de dos capitulos... espero que les guste... lo hice con todo mi corazoncito :D

esprando algun review... ya saben sus reviews son mi sueldo jajjaa :P

cualkier comentario critica sana y en buena onda seran tomadas y puestas en marcha

cuidenc mucho

By3!


	2. lily creia saber

lo digo ahora aunque sea de perogrullo, todo esto No es mío sino de la señora JK, porque si yo fuera ella, no estaría aquí sino ganando millones de guatita al sol... xD!

**Lily creía saber...**

Salió de su escondite, de la comodidad que le otorgaba la butaca, ya era hora de enfrentarse a él...

-Potter- lo llamó, el aludido rápidamente se giró hacia ella y la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, con ese mismo gesto de repulsión hacia el y sintió como se le helaba en corazón.-¿son estas horas de llegar?- parecía que Lily buscaba las instancias para pelear con él.

James que además de cansado, por la salida con los chicos, estaba más que aburrido con la actitud de la pelirroja, decidió que por esa noche, ya era suficiente de recriminaciones por parte de la prefecta y se dirigió con paso lento hacia su cuarto.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-rugió Lily- de aquí no te mueves has...

-¡basta por favor!- ahora el turno de James de rugir- si quieres quitarme puntos o sermonearme por no estar en mi cama hazlo mañana porque hoy no estoy de ánimos.

Lily en ese momento sentía su cara arder –Pero, ¿quién te crees que eres?, dime Potter ¿a que juegas?

-Yo no juego, Lily-

-claro que lo haces- replicó la pelirroja – me juras amor eterno durante años y luego me ignoras y ahora... ahora...- al parecer Lily se había quedado sin palabras y James la miraba como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto así.

-no entiendo...-señalo el cazador- ¿por qué me dices esto? Yo jamás te he ignorado, solo..

-argg!!- la chica cansada y con su nivel de intolerancia sobre los limites permitidos, no dejó que el Gryffindor terminara su frase, se acercó a él rápidamente y peligrosamente sin que alcanzara siquiera a parpadear –lo siento, tengo que comprobar algo- y sin más palabras, lo besó.

El choque fue brusco e inesperado, pero rápidamente James recobró la compostura y cuando respondió el beso el mundo se vino abajo.

Los labios de ambos chicos se buscaban con desesperación, pero a un ritmo armonioso y para sorpresa de uno y de otro con una sincronía perfecta, pareciese que sus labios, todo su cuerpo a decir verdad, estaba destinado a completar al otro.

Y Lily tuvo que admitir que muchas cosas de las creía a ciencia cierta con ese beso se esfumaron.

Porque la pelirroja alguna vez creyó sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando, Robert Swan, aquel prefecto de Ravenclaw, le sonrió y le invitó a salir _(cita que por cierto, un moreno con gafas muy mono, le saboteó), _pero esa sensación era a lo más una pequeña mariposa perdida en su estomago, en comparación con la manada de mariposas que en ese momento revoloteaban y le producían ese cosquilleo sencillamente exquisito.

Y no solo en eso la premio anual estaba equivocada, porque ella alguna vez creyó conocer lo que era que las piernas temblaran y desfallecieran cuando, le dio su primer beso a Christopher Lewis, el brillante premio anual del año anterior _(cosa que enojó tanto a James, que no le dirigió la palabra por tres semanas)_, pero ese temblor podría fácilmente llamársele ahora tic, comparado con la debilidad que sentía en todo su cuerpo al ser sostenida y abrazada por los fuertes brazos del cazador.

Si Lily creía que la seda era lo más suave que existía en el mundo era porque no había conocido la textura del pelo de chico, que a pesar de estar revuelto y desordenado era muy liso y manejable, o si la alegría y la perfección no existían, pues estaba dispuesta a declarar ante el mundo que la perfección y la alegría permanentes si eran posibles, si se estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor a altas horas de la madrugada, besándose y abrazada a el chico más arrogante, pero a la vez tierno, leal, _guapo_ y valiente que existía.

Por su parte James, se sentía en una nube, el a cual sus mejores y más grandes sueños se convertían en realidad, porque Lily estaba con él, estaba besándolo y después de esto estaba seguro que no la dejaría ir, aunque ella lo quisiese, pero por el momento estaba seguro que la pelirroja no quería ir a ningún lado.

Mientras los flamantes premios anuales se besaban, al pie de la escalera que se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, para dejar pasar a Sirius y Peter que venían muy contentos de su "banquete" en las cocinas, cuando de pronto Peter se detiene a la mitad del camino con la boca abierta por la impresión.

-vamos Gus, muévete- Sirius que aun no se daba cuanta de situación empuja levemente a colagusano para que este se mueva, a lo que el chico le señala con el dedo a la parejita.

-¿qué diablos esta pasando?-es lo único que atina a decir Sirius cuando observa la escena -Gus dime, que estamos en Hogwarts, que no hemos sido llevados a un mundo paralelo, donde Evans esta enamorada de Cornamenta- aquella declaración hace que Peter ría, pero en un tono bajito para que los chicos, que siguen besándose, no se percaten de su presencia.

Sigilosamente ambos chicos comienzan la retirada hacia los dormitorios, cuando ven la figura de Remus Lupin bajando por ellas –lunático, sube, sube- Sirius agita las manos, mientras Lupin , mira con cara de estupefacción. -¿qué pasa, porque se demoran tanto?-susurra el prefecto.

-velo, con tus propios ojos- Peter señala de nuevo a la pareja que se encontraban apoyados en un muro a un costado de las escaleras. Remus abre y cierra la boca, varias veces, se restriega los ojos creyendo que aun duerme.

Los tres chicos, se miran y se ríen disimuladamente, James que hace un rato que se percató de los chicos, pero que los había ignorado deliberadamente, saca una mano de la cintura de Lily y después de hacerles un feo gesto con los dedos, los insta a marcharse, ellos obedientes se marchan, no sin antes reírse con más fuerza, cornamenta a logrado por fin su cometido.

Al sentir la risa de los chicos Lily se separa de James y se quedan mirando por largo rato.

-¿comprobaste, lo que sea que querías saber?-pregunta de pronto James, quebrando el silencio imperante.

-si- responde Lily tímidamente, absorta en la mirada del chico

-¿Y?, ¿esto es un sí, a todas mi preguntas?- James levanta una ceja sugerentemente, le ha preguntado desde ¿quieres salir conmigo? Hasta ¡cásate conmigo Evans!, ¡tengamos una casita en el campo y nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch!

-A todo, James, a todo- la sonrisa que se forma en los labios de ambos chicos es sincera y así se quedan, mirándose y perdiéndose el uno en el otro.

Y es que Lily por fin supo, que los labios de james sabían a vainilla con chocolate, que su olor era muy parecido al de su padre, _olor a hombre maduro_, pensó y que sus manos eran aun más cálidas que las que alguna vez soñó, y para su regocijo, aquel beso le confirmaba que James aun la quería, que la _amaba,_ y que ese era solo el principio de una historia que nuca llegaría a su fin.

Porque Lily _creía saber_ que la magia, esa que se hacia con varitas, todo lo podía y era lo más poderoso con lo que alguna vez tendría que enfrentarse, pero tenia que reconocer que estaba equivocada, porque el amor, era la magia más poderosa a la debía hacérsele frente y que al fin de cuentas era _**el amor**_, la magia que movía al mundo.


End file.
